The Bachelor
by ristos
Summary: The Bachelor...what's more to say? lol Try and guess who the bachelor is? Its not that hard. Please readand review.
1. Meeting Everyone

Just to say like all the other fanfics out there is that I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, or any of the other characters in this story that are characters in Inuyasha. That is all. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Taking place at the Higurashi Shrine, with cherry blossoms falling down to the ground, a teenage girl and her mother were waiting for a limo. "Kagome are you sure you want to do this?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her 16 year old daughter. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm more sure than anything. I don't plan on falling in love and the money would surely help us. We need it more than anything mom." Then a black limo came buy, "Buy mom, I'll call you when I get there. Love you." Kagome said and gave her mom a kiss and a hug. Mrs. Higurashi did the same thing. And Kagome was off.

Kagome was a normal teenage girl who lived in a shrine. She had long black hair that pass just a little below her waist. Her eyes were a grayish blue. She had signed up for a program where you meet a guy, get to know him, and some day you might be engaged, or you might get a million dollars. It was the bachelor. She knew it was mean just going through the program, pretending to like the guy, and just get the money, but they needed it more than anything.

'Wow,' Kagome thought, 'this is such a beautiful place.' She got out of the limo and when she looked up, she saw the most cutest guy she had ever seen. "Hi, my name is Inuyasha Taisho." The guy said. "My name's Kagome Higurashi." Kagome replied. "I'm the bachelor and I hope to get to know you better and fun with you." "Same here." They both smiled and hugged. Kagome thought she was in deep trouble. She already had a feeling that she liked him. But she pushed that feeling aside and went in.

Inuyasha was a 17 year old teenager. He has a silver whitish colored hair. He comes from a rich family, is father owns a company and his mom is a full time mom. Inuyasha lives in a huge house, but not as big as a mansion, but is much much bigger than a two-story house.

When Kagome got into the room, she found a lot of teenage girls that already had arrived. She knew that there would be about 25 girls that was going to participate in this competition and was lucky that she was chosen. A girl came up to her and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Sango Tajia, nice to meet you." She said with a smile on her face. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She replied also with a smile. "How about I introduce you to the other girls?" Sango offered. "Sure, that'll help me a lot."

Sango started to introduce her to the other girls, she told her their names going down in a line, "That one's

Rin Obayashi

Naoko Yamamoto

Ayami Ito

Rei Maede

Kagura Tanaka

Rumiko Takahashi

Eri Nakamura

Sachi Yoshida

Yumi Sato

Suki Fugiwara

Haru Suzuki

Ruki Yamade

Aiko Shima

Natashi Matsuo

Keiko Amamuri

Sakura Miyazaki

Leiko Hashi

Yumiko Okinawa

Kyoko Shita

Yuri Oshiro

Maiko Akita

Tori Murakami

(a/n: Remember to count Kagome and Sango.)

"Man, 25 girls are a lot, but there's only 24." Kagome said. "Yea, there is still another girl that we are waiting for before this whole thing will start. I think her name is Kikyo Hokkaido." Sango told her. Just then the doors opened and a girl that looked just like Kagome came into the room being followed by Inuyasha and was followed by a boy.

"Good evening, ladies." The boy said, "I am Shippo Saito. I will be your host for this event. You will all have a 2 minute session with Inuyasha, so don't waste your time. Inuyasha here will have 2 rose to distribute." After Shippo announced that, all the ladies started to tense up. "If you don't receive a rose, that does not mean you are already set to go home." The girls then loosened up.

"Okay, first we have Rin Obayshi." Shippo said. Rin went into another room with Inuyasha. She started to say, "Hi, my name is Rin Obayshi. I'm 16 years old. I am…" and so on. The rest of the girls did the same. So far, Inuyasha hadn't handed out any roses at all. "Sango Tajia, your next." Shippo called out. Sango went in the room and sat down. "Hey." "Hey." Inuyasha replied back. "I'm Sango Tajia, I'm 16. How old are you?"

"17 years old."

"I hope to have a splendid time with you while I'm here. Hope we'll have a lot of fun together."

"I do hope we have fun."

Then the timer went off. "Well, I guess our time is up." Inuyasha said. "And here you go." Inuyasha had handed her a rose. "Thank you." Sango blushed. They hugged and Sango went.

When Sango went into the room with all the other girls. Some girls were jealous and some were saying that she was lucky and stuff. "Alright, next Kagome Higurashi." Kagome stood up and went in. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16 years old. So why are you doing a program like this anyway?" "Well, my mom wanted me to settle down so she decided to come up with a program like this." "wow, but we're all just teenagers." "That's exactly what I told her but she just kept on saying she wasn't going to last."

"Oh. Is something wrong with her?" "No, I think she just wants to have rand children when she's still young." "Oh, so where are you getting the million dollars from? Are you from a rich family?" "Yes, my father owns a company. So we do get a lot of money." "So what do you plan on becoming when you become older?" Inuyasha asked out of curiosity. "Well, I do plan on becoming a singer, but I'm still working on it." Then the timer went off. "Shucks, well, I had a great time talking to you. See you again soon." Kagome said. "Yes, and here's a rose for you." "Thank you." They hugged and Kagome went back into the main room.

"Okay, now we'll have the last of the girls, Kikyo Hokkaido." Shippo said and left to sit down. 'Man, finally I get to go!' She wore tight jeans, a white spaghetti strapped tank top, and a beige leather jacket, with some sunglases. She left her long straightened hair down. "Hi, name's Kikyo Hokkaido. Age is 17. Do you have a lot of money?" "Uhh…yes." "So what kind of girl are you looking for?" "I'm looking for a girl that I can talk easily to and can have a lot of fun with." "That's nice." And the buzzer went off. "I had fun talking to you but I wish you had given me a rose." "See you later." They hugged and Kikyo went back.

Shippo came into the room where Inuyasha was in. "Inuyasha, now comes the hard part. Here are the pictures of the twenty-five girls that are here today with there names. You have 5 minutes to remember the discussions you had with the girls and choose five girls you want to send home." "Alright." Shippo left the pictures on the table and left. Inuyasha spread them out and started to think, 'I am going to have a talk with my mother when I get back home. This is complete torture!'

Five minutes passed. Inuyasha came out of the room. Shippo started to say, "Ladies, at this moment, five of you is going to be sent home and the rest are going to go into these limos to the place where you will be staying. For the two girls that already have roses, you are automatically in. You will be staying here. Inuyasha, would you like to begin?" Shippo asked. "Yes."

"Alright ladies, please stand and give your full attention to Inuyasha." "okay," Inuyasha started out. He blew out a puff of air. "Sachi." A girl walked towards him and gave him a hug and went. "Suki." She walked towards Inuyasha, gave him a hug, and said, "I hope you find who you're looking for." "Thank you." And she went out the door. "Yumiko."

The girl gave Inuyasha a hug and went. "Leiko." Leiko also gave Inuyasha a hug and went. "Maiko." She went up to Inuyasha and gave her a hug. While she pulled back, she said, "you shouldn't have chosen me to leave." Inuyasha was shocked at what she said and how she said, but let her go anyway. The ladies went into the limo.

Hoped you guys enjoyed it so far. Please wait for the update. R&R


	2. No Rules!

Remember I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I hope you guys liked the first chapter of this story. Here is the second chapter. Please R&R.

* * *

For the ladies that was chosen to leave. In a hall, all 25 ladies pictures were up and had a light brightening it up from behind. The 5 ladies that went had the light turn off behind their pictures. And only 20 remained. 

The limo reached to the place where the girls would be staying. It was like an apartment. When they went inside to the places where they would be sleeping, they were totally, utterly shocked. There were only two rooms that all of the twenty girls were staying in. "Welcome back to summer camp, girls." Rin said. "Yea, I can't believe they crammed five bunk beds into this room and the other."

The girls brought their things into the room. Some of the girls went to look around the place where they would be staying. Then the phone rang. The girl named Ayumi raced to grab it before the other did. "Hello?" she asked. "Hi, this is Shippo. I just wanted to tell you that in a few minutes, Inuyasha will call and take some of you ladies out on a date. There are no rules." "Alright, thanks. Bye."

Some girls went to go get a drink and then the phone rang for the second time and again the girls raced for the phone, that is, except Kagome, Sango, Rin, and a few others. "Hello?" Ruki had gotten the phone. "Hi, this is Inuyasha. I wondering if a few of you girls would like to hang out with me tonight. We will have fun and I hope to know you ladies better." "Ok, how many girls are able to come?" "five. I'll come in a few minutes." "Ok, bye."

"So, who was that?" Haru asked. "That was Inuyasha. He's gonna take us on a date, but only five can go, so who wants to go?" Now, almost all the girls rose their hands, but Ruki was able to pick five. Kikyo in the back who wasn't picked was thinking to herself, 'I am definitely going on this date and since there's no rules. I'm gonna get ready and be the first down there, so I'll be definitely coming. I am not here to make friends cause I know no one would do anything for me.' And that is what she did.

She went back to her room, got ready, and went downstairs already waiting for Inuyasha. Inuyasha arrived and buzzed the door, saying, "Hi, I'm here. Would the five girls come down?" "Yes we're coming." One of the girls answered. They were all so excited of going on the date. After Kikyo heard that, she came out and got into the vehicle. When the girls came out, "Hey, there's six of you, now I said only five."

The girls hurriedly got into the car when he said that. "I guess I'll go." Rin said. While she walked back up to the apartment, she thought to herself, 'If Kikyo gets a rose, I would feel that was my rose, since she took my place.'

The five girls arrived at a bar and took a table in the back corner. They just had a couple of drinks and then one by one the girls went in to another room to talk to Inuyasha, another session. First up, was Kikyo. They went into another room and sat down at a table. They just each other more about themselves and what they were planning to do in the future.

"I'm going to go and get a drink. Do u want one?" Inuyasha asked all of a sudden. "Sure" Kikyo replied. "What would you like?" "Umm…a glass-" She started to say until Inuyasha just cut right in. "I'll just guess what you want and I'll be right back." "Alright."

Inuyasha went down stairs, got their drinks, and you would never guess what, he brought a rose with him on his way up. "Here you go." He said to Kikyo and handed her drink. "and would you like this along with it?" He pulled out the rose from behind his back. "Yes, thank you." Kikyo was so happy.

"I think we should give the other girls a chance to talk with me now, so I'll talk to you soon." Inuyasha said. "Aww, I don't want to go." "But that wouldn't be fair to the other girls now." "yea, alright let's go." Then Kikyo surprise him by starting to kiss him and wouldn't stop until Inuyasha pulled away. The line 'Man, this girl is fast.' was going through Inuyasha's mind. Then, they went back down to join the other girls.

Each girl got their turn to talk to Inuyasha and Haru had gotten the second rose. They went back to the apartment and said their goodbyes. Everyone started asking questions about how their date had gone. A couple hours had passed and then the phone rang again for the second time that night.

Like before, the girls raced to get the phone, when someone did, it was Shippo. "Hello, how are you ladies doing?" "fine" "Tonight, Inuyasha will call for second and last time for today. And remember no rules." "ok, bye"

"ok, ladies, Inuyasha will be calling again." After she said that, a girl, Sakura Miyazaki, just stood right by the phone so she would be the first to get it. And finally the phone did ring and Sakura was the first to pick it up. "Hello?" "Hi. I was wondering if some of you girls would like to go out with me for tonight?" "sure." "I'll come by in about 20 min." "ok, how many girls do u want?" "eight is good." "ok, bye."

Sakura hung up the phone and told everyone, "ok, he's coming in 20 min. Only eight girls can come this time. So, who wants to go?" And about everyone raised their hands. About 20 min. later, like Inuyasha had said, Inuyasha came up to get the girls.

"ok, so who's going?" Sakura started to point and say,

Kyoko, "one"

Ayami, "two"

Tori, "three"

Aiko, "four"

Natashi, "five"

Naoko, "six"

Yuri, "seven"

And herself, "eight."

And they went.

Kagome from the living room said to Sango, "Man, did u see all those girls? She nly said eight and about eleven people got ready." "I know, they mustdesparatelywant to get married at this young age or want the money." When Sango said that, it made Kagome feel more guilty than ever.

The girls had arrived at another bar, except it was a better looking one then the other. It was much bigger, with flashing lights and a huge dance floor. Once they got there, they all just started to dance except for a couple of girls.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the apartment 

Some girls were in one of the bedrooms. "I'm telling you, I heard her say that you were definitely going and I can't believe she didn't pick you." "I know, what do you think I should do?" "Maybe you should go." "really?" "yea, just go."

"Ok, I'll go." "Have fun." The girl, Eri went outside to catch a cab to the bar.

* * *

The bar 

Some of the girls had gone to talk to Inuyasha and now it was Sakura's turn. "So, how did you get all the girls including yourself to come?" "Well, when we got off the phone, I told them that you said I wsa the leader." "Hahaha, your tricky." "Well, shippo did say, remember no rules." "He did?" "yea, he said same thing before you called for the first date earlier." Inuyasha was thinking, 'when I get back, Shippo is gonna get it.'

""Inuyasha? Are you there?" "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking of something, that's all." "oh, ok." And they went back to talking about each other. Their time was over and they headed to where the other girls were. When they sat down with the others, a shadow came up to them.

…

….

…..

…

That's the end for this chapter. Sorry, I can't update that much, school work's in the way of accomplishing it. I'll try to finish it as soon as I can. Please R&R.

Oh yea, thank you all who reviewed to me…

The "anonymous person" (lol)…

Galaxy Guardian…

Tsuki-tori…

Friends5…

InuFiction…..

…

…

…and…

I guess…

Fear the Fluff, cuz you did review to me, even though you said that you didn't like it.

But I must tell you people. Most of my fanfics will not be any at all like the real Inuyasha story. My stories will be like when they are in highschool or other kind of stuff, just not when Kagome goes through the well and stuff like that.

My only story that was some what like the real story was called Going to the Future. (which sux)

Anywayz, please R&R


	3. Author's Note

Hi people! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. So busy with my 20-22 term paper, another 10 page report, and today I got another power point presentation I got today. I also have to practice for piano too. Man, so busy. It's so sad. I don't know that next time I will be able to update. Hopefully, I'll update soon. Buh-bye!


End file.
